Fleurs de feu
by miss Neko Tenshi
Summary: C'est la fête nationale de Fiore, et pour l'occasion une petite fête est organisée à Magnolia. Natsu et Grey vont y assister ensemble, pour toute la soirée.


Un petit OS plein de tendresse, inspiré du feu d'artifice du 15 août :)

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima

* * *

A l'occasion de la fête nationale de Fiore, la municipalité de Magnolia avait décidé d'organiser une fête le soir. Tous les habitants de la ville étaient conviés, y compris les mages de Fairy Tail pourtant réputés pour tout détruire.

En début de soirée, les habitants de Magnolia arrivèrent peu à peu au parc de la porte sud. Devant l'immense cerisier se trouvait une scène avec des instruments posés dessus. Tout le parc était décoré pour l'occasion avec de magnifiques guirlandes colorées et lumineuses, donnant une atmosphère douce et conviviale. Quelques tables étaient dressées dans un coin, avec une nappe blanche sur laquelle s'entassaient de nombreux plats en buffet.

Natsu fut le dernier des mages à arriver sur place. Grey l'attendait devant le parc et avait déjà perdu son tee-shirt. Le dragonslayer le rejoignit, son sourire accroché aux lèvres, et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Le mage de glace était toujours gêné par ses démonstrations d'affections en public et repoussa gentiment son compagnon.

-Allons-y ! s'exclama Natsu. En plus j'ai faim !

Grey leva les yeux au ciel, mais une lueur amusée brillait dans ses prunelles saphir. Il suivit son amant à l'intérieur du parc et les deux mages se mêlèrent à la population. Bien sûr, le dragonslayer se précipita sur le buffet pour se goinfrer sous le regard attentif de son homme. Le brun ne prit que peu à manger, et surveillait son compagnon pour éviter qu'il ne dévore tout le buffet à lui tout seul.

La musique avait commencé à retentir sur la place. Les musiciens avaient pris place peu de temps auparavant sur la scène et les instruments résonnaient désormais, animant la soirée de son ambiance festive.

Les premiers couples de danseurs étaient déjà sur la piste, tandis que les autres discutaient par groupe, profitaient du buffet ou encore participaient aux activités proposés par les organisateurs.

Lorsqu'enfin les slows commencèrent, Grey et Natsu se lancèrent un regard entendu. Le dragonslayer prit la main de son homme et l'entraîna sur la piste sur laquelle les deux amants s'enlacèrent. Dans les bras l'un de l'autre, étroitement serrés, ils se mouvaient sur le rythme lent de la musique.

-Je t'aime Grey, murmura Natsu à l'oreille de son compagnon.

Là, dans les bras de son homme, le dragonslayer se sentait plus que bien. Il était heureux. Grey resserra son étreinte autour de lui et effleura doucement ses lèvres avant de lui offrir un tendre sourire. Il n'avait pas besoin de mot, la tendresse dans ses yeux et ses gestes parlait pour lui.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, profitant simplement de la chaleur de l'autre, de leur douce étreinte. Ils en oublièrent presque le monde autour d'eux, simplement heureux ensemble. Ils finirent par s'éloigner de la foule pour se retrouver seuls, au bord de la rivière. Lieu si symbolique de leur enfance, de leur amitié inconditionnelle.

Natsu s'assit dans l'herbe et son compagnon s'installa à côté de lui. L'air frais de la nuit était agréable et l'écoulement de la rivière apaisant. Il était presque l'heure du feu d'artifice.

Lorsque la première explosion retentit dans le ciel, les deux mages levèrent la tête vers la voute céleste. Des paillettes d'or semblaient tomber du ciel, accompagnées d'étoiles colorées scintillants dans le ciel. C'était un spectacle magnifique, les coroles de lumière brillant de mille feux.

Grey tourna la tête vers son homme. Les yeux de Natsu brillaient d'émerveillement et son sourire angélique étirait ses lèvres. Il était si beau qu'on aurait dit un ange descendu du ciel. Le mage de glace passa un bras autour de sa taille et le serra contre lui. Natsu posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son compagnon et se blottit contre lui sans quitter le ciel des yeux.

-C'est vraiment magnifique, souffla le dragonslayer.

-Pas autant que toi, répondit naturellement Grey.

Le brun attendit la fin du feu d'artifice pour embrasser tendrement son amant. Les deux hommes restèrent ainsi enlacés au bord de la rivière, profitant de cette douce nuit de printemps et de la quiétude du lieu. Mais surtout de la présence de l'autre à leur côté, partageant ce même amour pur et sincère.

* * *

C'est deux la sont justes trop mignons *o*  
Une petite review ? N'hésitez surtout pas, ça me ferait plaisir d'avoir votre avis :)


End file.
